L'antédatation
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Où Harry et Draco découvre un peu ce qu'est l'Antédatation, où Lydia commence à s'énerver... Où Snape et Draco se posent des questions... !YAOISLASH! Chapitre 7 à jour
1. Une rentrée qui comment mal

**_Auteur :_** Camille

Base :

Harry Potter

Titre :

L'antédatation

Chapitre :

1/25 (Théoriquement)

Genre :

Yaoi, léger X-Over si on connaît la seconde série, sinon, on n'y trouve pas ^^;;; , sérieux, yuri (?)

Rating :

Mmm… Aucun ? Par contre il risque d'y avoir un ou deux Spoilers sur le tome cinq… Mais rien de très clair… Enfin je crois…

Disclaimer :

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. … Par contre l'histoire m'appartient… (donc on peut pas dire que Drago m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

Blabla de l'auteur :

Alors… Adaptation d'un rêve…

Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :

Snape = Rogue ; Draco = Drago ;

L'antédatation

Une calme et paisible journée commençait à Poudlard… Les premiers cours étaient à peine commencée et les discordes n'avaient pas encore pointé le bout de leur nez… La paix et l'harmonie régnait sur Poudlard…

Du moins, cela aurait dû…

- POTTER ! MOINS 50 POINTS A GRIFFONDOR !

La paix et l'harmonie régnait donc sur Poudlard, à la petite, mais non négligeable, exception des souterrains et plus particulièrement la salle de cours de Severus Snape… L'année à peine commencée, le professeur avait estimé qu'il était de son devoir de faire une des potions les plus difficiles d'un programme… Mais sûrement pas celui de Poudlard…

Harry, suite à une potion qui aurait dû être verte et non _rose_, venait de transformer malencontreusement Pansy Parkinson en un être… Assez indéfinissable… De couleur verte.. Pouvait-on parler d'un résultat positif par rapport à la potion théorique ? Pas franchement, quand on savait que Severus Snape écumait de rage et que l'effet normal était de calmer les brûlures d'estomac…

- Mais Professeur…

- Je ne veux RIEN savoir, POTTER ! Deux heures de colle ! Et vous irez chez le directeur ce soir ! Ah ! Il va être heureux de voir son petit prodige dans son bureau dès le premier jour ! Peut-être va-t-il **enfin** prendre la décision que nous attendons tous dans cette école : vous renvoyer ! Ah ! Si je dirigeais cette école, il y aurait longtemps que vous marcheriez droit ! Ou plutôt non ! Vous n'auriez jamais été des nôtres ! Et vous, miss Griffy Parfaite, je ne veux rien savoir et pour votre peine, je veux, non, j'exige que vous trouvez la solution à la nouvelle preuve d'intelligence de Potter !

- Professeur…

- Vous, M. Malefoy… Dois-je vous dire que j'attendais mieux de vous en vous mettant à côté de notre cher Sous-vivant ? Pour votre peine, vous irez _aussi_ voir notre cher Directeur… Weasley, ne parlez même pas, je sais ce que vous allez me dire… Et pour votre peine, trois heures de colle ! Même Potter a compris que je ne veux **rien** savoir… Alors à moins que vous ayez fait don de votre cerveau ou de ce qui vous tenait lieu à la science, vous êtes prié de faire aussi bien que Potter ou je serai obligé de vous renvoyer de ce cours… Et ne croyez pas que ça vous dispensera de me voir ! Car ces heures deviendront alors IN-DI-VI-DU-ELLES !

La paix et l'harmonie régnait donc sur Poudlard, avec une crédibilité plus ou moins notable…

Severus Snape pourrissait la vie du Trio de Griffondor… Et le Trio en question se trouvait déjà collé… Ainsi va la vie…

~~oooOO°Oooo~~

Le soir venu, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent, avec un déplaisir non-feint, vers le bureau de Dumbledore…

Est-il nécessaire de vous dire que le directeur était las de nos deux oiseaux et du professeur de Potion ? Est-il nécessaire de préciser que tout le monde en avait marre ? Que Snape n'avait jamais été aussi imbuvable que depuis la rentrée ? Et que Harry et Draco n'échappaient pas à cet élan d'énervement ? Je ne crois pas…

Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir passé un bon quart d'heure à chercher le mot de passe du bureau (Papillote ? Caramel ? Sucre d'orge ? Rondoudou ? Banane ? Sucette ? Réglisse ? Barbe à papa ! ) ils découvrirent, avec _plaisir_, une petite note du directeur leur demandant de le rejoindre dans le hall… Qu'il devait recevoir quelqu'un là bas…

Relativement énervés, les deux garçons descendirent les multiples et nombreux escaliers de Poudlard pour trouver Dumbledore…

- Ah… Les enfants… Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à entrer dans mon bureau ?

- Si peu, répondit Draco, ironique…

- Tant mieux alors ! Bon… Le professeur Snape m'a parlé d'un ennui… Et d'après ce que j'ai compris cette pauvre Pansy a eu un _petit_ problème… Je ne vous cacherais pas que je suis déçu… Dès le premier jour de cours… Voyons…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur deux jeune femmes…

- Ah… Mylady Johnson… Miss Johnson… Que je suis heureux de vous voir…

- Dumbledore, vous, enfin ! S'écria la plus âgée des deux femmes, d'une voix maniérée.

Draco détailla les deux arrivantes. La mère était vêtue d'une longue cape lie de vin, cachant entièrement son corps… Ses longs cheveux roux étaient pris dans un chignon strict et sa peau d'une extrême pâleur la rendait plus sévère encore… Quant à sa fille, tout aussi blanche de peau, elle possédait des cheveux couleurs ébène lui donnant un air maladif. Sa tenue se composait d'une longue robe noire assez proche de la peau.

Harry lui, à défaut de faire réellement attention aux deux femmes, estima que la mère devait avoir quarante ans, alors que sa fille, comme eux, affleurait les dix-sept ans…

- Mon cher Dumbledore ! Quelle joie pour moi de pouvoir enfin faire venir Lydia ici ! D'autant plus que vous avez accepté qu'elle apprenne l'antédatation ! Quelle joie !

- Madame, je crains fort qu'il y ait eu un mal entendu entre nous… Aucun professeur n'a jamais entendu parler d'antédatation ici …

- Pourtant, la lettre que j'ai reçu me disant qu'un professeur de Poudlard connaissait cette matière et pouvait l'enseigner… Regardez ! S'exclama-t-elle en tendant une lettre…

- En effet… C'est bien mon écriture et le sceau de Poudlard… Mais… Je ne connais aucun professeur George ici, alors qu'il a co-signé… Mais… Je…

- Qu'importe ! Tenez vos engagements !

Et disant ceci, la jeune femme sortit…

La jeune fille les regarda chacun à tour de rôle et leur offrit un pâle sourire… Dumbledore prit une longue inspiration et se décida d'agir…

A suivre ^^

Commentaires : Valà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu comme début… Alors pour info, il y a, dans mon scénario, 25 chapitres… Pas tous forcement de cette longueur… Juste deux petits défis… Devinez d'où vient cette chère Lydia… Et qu'est-ce que l'antédatation ? Pour vos avis : -david (Notez que je sais déjà tout ça, mais bon… A vous de faire travailler vos méninges ^^ )


	2. Où Harry et Draco se font déjà punir

**_Auteur :_** Camille

**_Base :_** Harry Potter

**_Titre :_** L'antédatation

**_Chapitre :_** 2/25 (Théoriquement)

**_Genre :_** Yaoi, léger X-Over si on connaît la seconde série, sinon, on n'y trouve pas ^^;;; , sérieux, yuri (?)

**_Rating :_** Mmm Aucun ? Par contre il risque d'y avoir un ou deux Spoilers sur le tome cinq Mais rien de très clair Enfin je crois

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. Par contre l'histoire m'appartient (donc on peut pas dire que Drago m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage)

**_Blabla de l'auteur :_** Alors Adaptation d'un rêve Maria Ferrari m'a fait remarqué quelques petites légèreté du premier chapitre, j'espère y avoir remédié dans celui-là... Et au passage... Allez lire les fics de Maria Ferrari, elles sont vraiment géniales...

**_Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :_** Snape = Rogue ; Draco = Drago ;

**_L'antédatation_**

Une calme et paisible journée avait commencé à Poudlard Et elle promettait de finir très mal En effet, Draco et Harry se trouvaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore Et celui-ci avait un laaaaarge sourire en les regardant

Les deux élèves n'étaient guère rassurés. Tous se souvenaient de la punition affligée à Marcus Flint pendant sa dernière année Suite à une _légère_ erreur -manquer de jeter Cho Chang à bas de son balai, alors qu'elle se trouvait à une centaine de mètres du sol- le Serpentard s'était retrouvé accroché à son balai constamment pendant une semaine Au début, cela va sans dire que le jeune homme avait trouvé merveilleux de pouvoir voler dans les couloirs Mais quand vient le moment d'aller se coucher ou celui plus dur d'aller se doucher, il s'était mis à détester ardemment le directeur

Autant dire que les garçons redoutaient le pire Ils avaient bien souvent été dans ce bureau, suite à des disputes plus ou moins intelligentes Mais depuis la chute du Lord Noir, à défaut de disparaître, leur antipathie s'était calmée Comprenez par cela que les deux Attrapeurs pouvaient être dans la même pièce sans pour autant s'insulter s'ils le souhaitaient au fil du temps, chercher la première erreur chez l'autre et de commencer une joute verbale était devenu un jeu pour eux Donc à défaut de calme total, Poudlard vivait dans un calme relatif

Malheureusement, le maître des lieux avait toujours ce large sourire qui n'augurait vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien de positif pour eux

- Mes enfants Il va sans vous dire que Severus attend une punition Et un renvoi pour toi, Harry Enfin, je suppose qu'après sept ans dans cette école, vous commencez à connaître votre professeur de Potion Au risque de lui déplaire à nouveau, je vous garde tous les deux à Poudlard Par contre Je vais vous donner un petit travail à faire

Draco se vit déjà récurer toutes les salles de Poudlard, alors qu'Harry craignait qu'ils n'aient à aider Hermione dans ses recherches A moins qu'ils doivent tenir compagnie à Parkinson en attendant les résultats des mêmes recherches Les deux jeunes hommes eurent une unique envie Fuir !

- Mes enfants Je voudrais que vous découvriez ensemble qui est le professeur George et surtout ce qu'est l'antédatation De même, j'estime que ça sera à vous de faire découvrir Poudlard à Lydia Evidemment comme je vous ai donné une tâche un peu lourde Je pense que ça ne sera pas déplacé de voir l'un de vous deux dans le dortoir de l'autre Et à ce titre, Harry, j'ai fait déplacer tes affaires dans une ancienne chambre de Préfet Elle était trop loin du reste du dortoir et Percy Weasley avait demandé que l'on rapproche les chambres de Préfet pour mieux s'acquitter de leur tâche Enfin

- On va devoir trouver ce qu'est une matière qu'aucun professeur ne connaît ? Articula lentement Harry

- C'est en effet une façon de voir, M. Potter Et pendant que j'y pense Quand vous aurez trouv Vous l'enseignerez à Lydia

- Pardon ? S'exclama Draco

- Oui Tout ce travail est celui d'un professeur Et cela va vous montrer la difficulté à enseigner Enfin Vous verrez bien

~~oooOO°OOooo~~

Le Serpentard et le Gryffondor étaient encore entrain de se plaindre à l'heure du repas ( " _Mais Hermione, tu ne comprends pas Avec MALEFOY ! _" , " _Je hais ce vieux séniiiiiile ! _" ) quand Lydia entra dans la salle et que McGonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête

_" Voici une jeune fille bien complexe Tant de connaissances "_

**" C'est bon, hein "**

_" Et un sale caractère Du courage aussi pour être venue à Poudlard Surtout pour faire *ça* "_

**" Et toi alors ? T'as jamais vu ça ? Des gens qui savent ce qu'ils veulent ? "**

_" Si, siLa lignée Malefoy Enfin Potter père et fils étaient pas mal aussi Mais un projet d'une telle envergure Surtout dans un tel lieu "_

**" On fait ce que l'on peut, hein Y'a qu'ici que je peux le faire "**

_" Certes Et quel esprit de manipulation Tu serais bien à Serpentard Mais le courage C'est Gryffondor Et tes connaissances SerdaigleEt têtue, une brave Poufsouffle "_

**" Brave toi-même, sale truc décrépi ! "**

_" Et un sale caractèreTu serais bien à Serdaigle Vraiment bien "_

**" Essaye juste de m'y envoyer et tu crames "**

_" Mais encore ? "_

**" Serpentard ou rien "**

_" Bon "_

- SERPENTARD !

Dray retient un soupir de désespoir En plus de devoir lui servir de professeur, il devait se charger de l'encadrer Sauvez moi Quoique

- Lydia ! L'interpella-t-il alors qu'elle arrivait à leur table Comme on risque de te donner des cours en plus avec Potter, je pense que tu préférerais avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour te faire découvrir l'école Donc, je te présente Crabbe et Goyle Ils te guideront

Et voil ! Je suis un génie Débarrassé d'elle et des deux abrutis ! Chuis un génie !'

~~oooOO°OOooo~~

- Malefoy Où est Lydia ?

- Tu vois, c'est la différence entre toi et moi, Potter

- Tu ne t'intéresses à personne, hormis toi ?

- Nan Là, tu me déçois, Potty-Chéri Je l'ai juste refilé à mes chers Serpentards

- Je me disais aussi T'es au courant *qu'on* devait s'en occuper ?

- Bien sûr

- Ok Laisse tomber

Se dirigeant vers la chambre de Harry, les garçons se demandaient comment faire pour obéir aux ordres du directeur Une fois installés –Harry affalé sur le lit et Draco assis avec grâce dans un fauteuil– ils commencèrent à réfléchir à un plan d'action

- Et si on ne faisait rien ? Proposa le blond

- Tentant Mais Pas suffisamment J'ai mon honneur

- M

- Nan, on n'a pas le choix

- Tsss Gryffy

- Si tu veux... En attendant, on fait quoi ?

- J'ai demandé à McGonagall de nous donner la liste de tous les profs de Poudlard...

- Et ben, on n'a pas fini... Je suis même pas sûr que Dumbledore les connaissent tous...

- C'est bon, hein... Et puis... Bibliothèque...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAArgh... Pas la mère Pince...

- Dis, au lieu de râler, tu pourrais m'aider...

- Bof... T'es Gryffy...

- Ca ne veut strictement rien dire... J'aurai pu être envoyé à Serpentard, alors stop !

- Mouais... Donc plan d'attaque : Tu fais la bibliothèque et je te laisse la liste des profs...

- Oui... Hey ! T'as pas l'impression que je fais tout ?

- Si... Mais c'est normal... Les Malefoy se font servir...

- Malefoy... Si tu ne veux pas que je te lâche vivant aux autres, t'as intérêt à bosser...

- Si t'y tiens...

- Je disais donc...

A suivre ^^

Commentaires : Valà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu Alors, j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui a découvert d'où vient Lydia... Pour l'antédatation, j'attend toujours que quelqu'un trouve... Mais beaucoup sont très proches... J'espère aussi avoir apaisé avec ce chapitre, les peurs de "Mary Sueisme" sur Lydia... Pour vos avis, commentaires, menaces de mort, questions ou autres : -david


	3. Où Harry et Draco cherche un professeur

**_Auteur :_** Camille

**_Base :_** Harry Potter

**_Titre :_** L'antédatation

**_Chapitre :_** 3/25 (Théoriquement)

**_Genre :_** Yaoi, léger X-Over si on connaît la seconde série, sinon, on n'y trouve pas ;;; , sérieux, yuri (?)

**_Rating :_** Mmm… Aucun ? Par contre, il risque d'y avoir un ou deux Spoilers sur le tome cinq… Mais rien de très clair… Enfin, je crois…

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. … Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient… (donc on peut pas dire que Drago m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

**_Blabla de l'auteur :_** Alors… Adaptation d'un rêve… Un énorme merci à SweetDeath qui m'a permise de m'apercevoir d'un –petit- problème avec … Sinon, vu que nous sommes dans la rubrique _"suggestion de fic"_… Je vous propose celle de Blaise, le Poussin masqué, _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_ que j'adore… )

**_Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :_** Snape = Rogue ; Draco = Drago ; DCFM = Défence Contre les Forces du Mal ; J'ajoute que Ludmilla n'a jamais été le deuxième prénom de Draco, mais, j'ai souhaité faire un léger clin d'œil à une fic où le deuxième prénom de Draco était Maggy… Fic que j'aime énormement, au passage… (Je vous donne les références dans le prochain chapitre) Et en plus de cette fic, Ludmilla est un prénom qui représente beaucoup pour moi…

**_Note :_** Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordi et après avec -

**_L'antédatation_**

- Bon…

Harry James Potter se tenait au milieu de sa chambre avec un rouleau d'une taille assez impressionnante et le regardait d'un air assez désespéré, sous les yeux amusés de Draco Ludmilla Malefoy…

- Aide-moi, Malefoy !

- Enonce ton problème, Jimmy, répondit la voix sarcastique de l'interpell

- Je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas préférer quand tu m'appelais Potter… Là, tu fais carrément peur ! Et si tu pouvais t'en tenir à Harry, ça serait bien… A moins que tu ne préfères que je t'appelle Ludmy…

- On verra ça plus tard… J'aime faire peur. Encore plus, si c'est à toi. Jimmy, rajouta-t-il avec beaucoup de malice…

- Bon, Ludmy… Le professeur de DCFM, c'est Tonks, donc déjà c'est impossible.. Ensuite… Jonhtan Helscou, professeur de Mah-Jon… C'est quoi ça ?

- Laisse tomber, aucun rapport avec celui qu'on cherche…

- Albert Kievsk, Littérature sorcière

- Ca existe ça ?

- Oui, oui… Alexandre Tirano, Arts Noirs, énonça Harry.

- Et on se demande pourquoi ils n'ont quasiment aucuns élèves… Evidemment, si on ne signale pas les options aux élèves…

- On peut aussi se demander si Voldy n'était pas un de ces dudits élèves… Kassandre Bratiana, Cartomancie… Comme si Trelawney ne suffisait pas…

- La folie, ça doit être féminin… Suggéra le blond.

- Même pas… C'est un homme… Malgré les apparences… Enfin, il y a une sombre histoire de transsexualité sur laquelle –malheureusement- Pince n'a pas voulu s'étaler…

- Dommage… Ca aurait pu être intéressant… Montre ça, fit-il en attirant le Survivant à ses côtés sur le lit. Zadig Zagrab, magie arabe… Ils devaient aimer les "Z" ses parents…

- Le nom fait cliché… Silviano Sfoje, lévitation… Ca, ça pourrait être cool…

- Tu sais que tu as ta baguette pour ça ? Vilnas, magie représentielle…

- Pas de prénom et matière tordue… Remarqua le brun.

- Va sur la liste des suspects… Golliat Raga, magie conséquencielle… C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Hermione m'a forcé à lire un bouquin dessus… "C'est la recherche de fait passés à partir des dates et des conséquence présentes de ces faits, tu dois t'y intéresser Harry… Ta vie même en est l'héritage profond…" Mais y'a un G dans son prénom, suspect… Yana Ljublana, Tir à l'arc… Je ne veux même pas savoir !

- Sport moldu… J'aurai du m'en douter… Klovis Shisinou, Kama Sutra…

- Gasp ?

- Tu connais ? C'est quoi ?

- Heu… Un livre moldu… Heu… Y'a un prof de Kama Sutra, à Poudlard ? Je-ne-veux-pas-savoir…

- C'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Y'a pas d'histoire… C'est une série de… Erm… Positions ? Amoureuses ? Suggéra le jeune homme éclarte.

- Oh… Comme le Lover Bang ?

- Suite, suite, suite, répondit Harry gêné. Lerma Minky, Duel à la moldu…

- Bof… Parchemin suivant… Alors…

oooOO°OOooo

Après moult tractations, Harry et Draco se mirent d'accord sur un point… Ils devaient aller avoir leurs "suspects"… C'est pourquoi, alors que tous, même Hermione, se trouvaient à Pré-au-Lard, eux, étaient face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années environ, la peau mate, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts rieurs…

- Excusez moi, Professeur… Nous cherchons messieurs Raga et Vilnas…

En effet, de tous les enseignants suspects –environ vingt- ils étaient les seuls qu'ils n'aient pas encore rencontrés…

- Roh ! Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy ! En septième année… Quel dommage que vous n'ayez pas pris ma matière en option… Je suis sûr que vous y auriez excellé, tous les deux… Tournez-vous que je vérifie… Oui… En effet… Bâtis pour ma matière…

Harry et Draco se regardaient un peu effrayé face à cet homme…

- J'oubliais… Je suis Klovis Shisinou…

A cette nouvelle, le Gryffondor déglutit difficilement… Il n'avait pas expliqué au Serpentard ce qu'était ce cours… et il ne voulait pas le faire ! Pitié, tout, même Snape, pour le sauver !

- Vous cherchez qui ? Aboya la _douce_ voix du professeur de Potion.

Harry se prit à penser qu'il préfèrerait peut-être expliquer à "Ludmy" le pourquoi du comment de la matière. Severus, lui, estima qu'il avait suffisamment supporté cet incapable, sans pour autant devoir le voir durant ses week-ends… Quant à Draco, il se contenta de réitérer sa demande…

oooOO°OOooo

Plusieurs heures et de nombreuses déceptions plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à se demander si le Professeur George avait jamais existé… Vilnas s'était révélé être fort intéressant… Même s'il n'avait pour prénom que Salomé… Quant à Raga, il était tout bonnement absent et sans élève depuis plusieurs années…

Est-il nécessaire de dire que les deux garçons commençaient à se demander si ce n'était pas une blague de Dumbledore, jusqu'à ce que Dray eut une illumination…

- Je sais ! George… Weasel !

- Non…

- Tu en connais beaucoup d'autres de George ? Surtout qui pourrait faire ça…

- Je vais les tuer, si c'est eux deux…

A suivre

**Commentaires :** Valà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu… Alors, Delphine a trouvé ce qu'était l'antédatation… Un sacré bravo à la miss… Et une fic qui viendra un de ces quatre pour elle (Delphy, il faut que tu passes commande ) Par contre, petit défi… Les noms des professeurs sont tirés des capitales d'Europe… Essayez de me les trouver Celles/ceux qui auront plus de la moitié (à partir de cinq) je me débrouillerais pour mettre le prénom/pseudo dans la fic Pour vos avis, commentaires, menaces de mort, questions ou autres :


	4. Où le mystère s'épaissit

**_Auteur :_** Camille

**_Base :_** Harry Potter

**_Titre :_** L'antédatation

**_Chapitre :_** 4/25 (Théoriquement)

**_Genre :_** Yaoi, léger X-Over si on connaît la seconde série, sinon, on n'y trouve pas ;;; , sérieux, yuri (?)

**_Rating :_** Mmm… Aucun ? Par contre, il risque d'y avoir un ou deux Spoilers sur le tome cinq… Mais rien de très clair… Enfin, je crois…

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. … Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient… (donc on peut pas dire que Drago m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

**_Blabla de l'auteur :_** Alors… Adaptation d'un rêve… Désolée pour l'énorme retard… Par contre, dans les deux heures qui ont suivi la mise sur du chapitre trois, j'ai dû recevoir cinq ou six reviews… Je n'ai pas tout compris… Et en plus, toutes étaient hyper positives…

Désolée pour un chapitre aussi nul... Mais j'en ai absolument besoin...

**_Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :_** Snape = Rogue ; Draco = Drago ;

**_L'antédatation_**

- Bon… Si je récapitule… Tu penses que les jumeaux Wealey seraient arrivés à tromper tout le monde, Dumbledore compris ?

- Bravo Harry, je trouve que tu fais des progrès…

- C'est totalement insensé !

- Tu étais d'accord avec moi, hier…

- Oui, mais hier, il était tard ; j'avais sommeil et surtout, j'en avais marre !

- Tu lui reproches quoi à mon idée ?

- TOUT !

Harry et Draco discutaient –calmement- tout en allant à la bibliothèque, dans le vain et vague espoir de trouver un livre portant sur l'antédatation.

- Bon, en attendant, vu que tu ne sembles pas d'accord avec ma solution, explique-moi ce qu'est le Kama Sutra, demanda insidieusement Dray…

- Non, non et non !

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Cela peut être tellement interressant… Tu sais, la soif de connaissance…

- Non !

- Tu te répètes…

- Il est hors de question que je m'étende sur le sujet ! Je refuse purement et simplement de parler de ça…

- Hey ! Shisinou est persuadé que je serai excellent dans sa matière… Je veux savoir !

- Tu m'énerves, Ludmy… T'as qu'à lui demander à lui !

Ils arrivaient –enfin- dans la réserve, où Dumbledore leur avait donné le libre accès… Draco s'apprêtait à répondre quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, derrière une série d'étagères.

- Ecoute !

Le brun et le blond s'arrêtèrent pour entendre ce qu'il se disait…

- BJ, tout ce passe comme nous l'espérions… Ils cherchent… Ils vont me livrer tous ce dont nous avons besoin, sans que je n'ai rien eu à faire ! Ricana la personne…

- Tant mieux… N'oublie pas de cacher ton aura… Sinon, ils te démasqueront… Mais… Le Choixpeau ne t'a pas posé de problème, Lyd' ?

- Il suffit de choisir les bons mots… Et les bons arguments pour qu'il se taise… Répondit la jeune fille, avant d'éclater d'un rire dément.

- Tu sais que tu es superbe quand tu es aussi démoniaque, ma belle ?

- Je sais… Depuis que tu m'as offert la moitié de ton essence maléfique… Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi belle…

Un rire s'éleva dans la pièce avant que le silence ne revienne… Harry et Draco étaient de nouveau seuls…

- C'était quoi ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Juste que Lydia n'est sûrement pas celle que l'on croit…

- On fait quoi, Harry ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas aller voir Dumbledore comme ça… Il faut demander de l'aide à Hermy…

- Tu crois qu'elle peut faire mieux que nous deux ? Demanda Dray, sceptique…

- Pas forcement… Mais elle a une bibliothèque énorme chez elle, et elle connaît tous ses livres par cœur…

- Snape aussi a un énorme fond ! Je l'ai vu la dernière fois que je suis entré dans ses appartements…

- Alors il faut aussi lui demander des livres…

- Tu crois qu'elle a un rapport avec Voldemort ?

- Non… Je n'ai pas mal à ma cicatrice… Alors que les envoyés de Voldy –comme Quirrel- me faisaient très mal…

_'Il faut que nous trouvions ce qui se passe… Que nous veut-elle ? Espérons qu'elle ne nous veuille pas de mal… Ni à moi, ni à Harry… Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser comme ça ?'_

- Dis… Pendant qu'on est là… C'est quoi le Kama Sutra ?

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais ?

- Jamais, n'oublie pas que je suis un Malefoy…

- Grrrrrrrrrr…

- Alors ?

- Mais, je refuse, tu m'énerves !

A suivre

**Commentaires :** Valà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu… Alors ? Des idées sur qui est BJ ? (Okayyyyy, c'est simple quand on sait qui est Lydia ) Sinon… Oui, pour ceux et celles qui m'ont demandé, le Kama Sutra, vous n'avez pas fini d'en entendre parler ;;; Pour vos avis, commentaires, menaces de mort, questions ou autres :


	5. Où le mystère semble s'éclaircir

**_Auteur :_** Camille ( )

**_Base :_** Harry Potter

**_Titre :_** L'antédatation

**_Chapitre :_** 5/25 (Théoriquement)

**_Genre :_** Yaoi, léger X-Over si on connaît la seconde série, sinon, on n'y trouve pas ;;; , sérieux, yuri (?)

**_Rating :_** Mmm… Aucun ? Par contre, il risque d'y avoir un ou deux Spoilers sur le tome cinq… Mais rien de très clair… Enfin, je crois…

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J.K.Rowling… Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient… (Donc on ne peut pas dire que Draco m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

**_Blabla de l'auteur :_** Alors… Adaptation d'un rêve… Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre cinq est déjà là ! Alors pour explication, je ne dirais qu'une chose : Aï No, tu es un bourreau de travail ! **cherche désespéramment une manière de se venger** Sinon… J'en suis déjà à un cinquième de la fic… Yahoooo Et par même occasion, grâce à cette fic, j'ai été re-motivée à l'écriture… Whaaaaaaa Sinon… SweetDeath me publie sur son site **contenteuh** l'url est là : 

**_Excuse de l'auteur :_** Je suis désolée pour les lecteur de , j'étais persuadée de vous avoir mis ce chapitre... Gomen nasaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii !!!

Bonne lecture à tous !

**_Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :_** Snape Rogue ; Draco Drago ; Slytherin Serpentard ; DCFM Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ; Longbottom Longdubat ; Weasel belette (c'est un surnom et un jeu de mot sur Weasley)

**_L'antédatation_**

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira… Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils cherchaient dans la bibliothèque, mais ne trouvaient rien… Même Hermione, qui pourtant était dans son univers ici, se fatiguait…

Ils avaient lu tous les livres de la section Magie Intuitive… Et toujours rien ! Cela signifiait que l'antédatation n'était pas un type de sorcellerie (1) que tous possédaient… En effet, il existe deux types de magie… Celle que les sorciers utilisaient intuitivement sans aucun apprentissage, par exemple les enchantements et celle qui nécessitait des études, comme les potions… Leur point commun est qu'il faut bien souvent de nombreuses années pour les maîtriser et les utiliser quand on le souhaite…

Les magies intuitives étaient les plus simple à appréhender, mais aussi les plus difficiles à maîtriser… En effet, elles se manifestaient sous des émotions fortes, et de ce fait, n'étaient pas forcements volontaires…

Au contraire, les magies réfléchies, malgré une compréhension plus dure, avaient une mise en pratique nettement plus simple…

Enfin, le problème n'était pas là… Avant de se demander comment expliquer quelque chose à Lydia (qui n'était guère honnête à leur avis) il faudrait d'abord qu'ils sachent ce que c'était…

Ils en étaient donc toujours au même stade… Antédatation : 1 – Harry-Draco : 0

Ils allaient aller loin avec ça…

- Bon ! Ca suffit ! J'ai dû lire plus de bouquins en cinq jours, que pendant toute ma scolarité !

- On sait Draco… On sait…

- On ne t'a rien demandé, Granger !

- Premièrement, cesse de m'appeler comme ça !

Harry, lui, avait cessé depuis longtemps d'écouter les récriminations, constantes, entre le Slytherin et la Gryffondor… Mais là… Il en avait marre.

- Stop ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini tous les deux ? Hermione est là pour nous aider ! Alors Dray, tu te calmes ! Et toi Herm' tu arrêtes de monter sur tes grands chevaux !

Hermione replongea dans son livre Magie en tous genre par Anahide Hatzavorian, alors que le jeune blond, boudeur, continuait à râler en lisant L'encyclopédie magique de la très célèbre (trop célèbre, d'après son lecteur) Chana… Harry, lui, repartit chercher un autre livre…

oooOOOOooo

- Albus ?

- Oui, Tonks ?

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à assurer mon poste de DCFM… Les attaques des anciens partisans de Voldemort sont de plus en plus nombreuses ; et même si depuis l'été dernier, ils ont perdu de nombreux de nombreux membres, les autres Aurors ont besoin de moi...

- Je comprends… Je vois déjà qui pourra te remplacer… Je pense que Severus sera heureux…

- Vous allez enfin lui donner son poste ?

- Pas réellement… Juste le temps que la lune passe… Après… Il partagera sûrement son double poste…

- La lune ? Oh…

oooOOOOooo

Severus Snape était heureux… Non pas satisfait… Non pas content… Non, rien de tout cela… Il était heureux… En effet, il venait de rendre son apparence normale à Parkinson…

'_Normale est un bien grand mot… Disons plutôt son apparence naturelle… Ce qui ne la gâtait peu…_'

Et cela grâce au travail -impressionnant, il devait l'avouer- de Granger… Et ô miracle, Dumbly lui donnait le poste qu'il convoitait depuis des années !

Il devait avouer néanmoins qu'il avoué qu'il ne comprenait pas –ne voulait pas comprendre ? – la dernière ligne du parchemin du directeur…

"_Bien sur, je ferais attention à ne pas vous surcharger pendant trop longtemps de deux séries de cours pour l'ensemble de l'école…_"

Non… Il ne voulait vraiment pas comprendre… En parlant de comprendre… Il faudrait qu'il pense à parler au Directeur des infiltrations d'eau de pluie qui devenaient de plus en plus importantes dans les cachots et surtout, dans la Maison Slytherin… Avec la saison des pluies qui revenaient, il faudrait faire les travaux rapidement…

oooOOOOooo

Lydia se tourna et retourna dans son lit… Dieux qu'elle s'ennuyait ! Certes, c'était très amusant les premiers jours… Ne rien faire et avoir des résultats exceptionnels… Seulement… Seulement… Les autres élèves de sa classe étaient à la limite du cerveau atrophié et débilitant !

Elle entendait encore cet espèce de débile –comment s'appelait-il déj ? - dire à Snape que la poudre de corne de licorne servait dans les potions mortelles… Dieux qu'il est stupide, ce… Truc… Oh ! Oui ! Longbottom ! Et l'autre… La chose rousse… Weasel qui avait ajouté des queues de Salamandre dans une potion de Pluie… Trop compliqué de comprendre que les Salamandre attirent le FEU ?

Pouvait-on imaginer autant de bêtise en une même classe ? Si seulement, ça se limitait aux Gryffy ! Mais même à Slytherin – SA maison – il y avait des monstruosités ! On pouvait voir une espèce de chose, frappée de la dégénérescence à force de faire des mariages consanguins, qui suivait comme un gentil toutou l'héritier Malefoy… Parkinson… Tss…

Ne parlons même pas des deux blocs de graisse qui encadraient le même petit blondinet… Aussi débiles l'un que l'autre, sans l'once d'un neurone… Bon, Blondy s'en séparait quand il allait à la Bibliothèque avec Potter… Sale rat ! S'il se mettait entre elle et sa mission, elle le tuerait sans piti ! Sale rat…

oooOOOOooo

- Potter, j'aimerai que tu m'éclaires sur un point… QU'EST-CE QU'ON FOUT ENCORE L ? Se mit-il à hurler soudain.

- Déjà, tu te calmes ; Ensuite, on fait notre boulot… Répondit le brun, en lui tendant un exemplaire de Magie : Evolutions des mœurs de l'historienne Lise Nee-Chan…

- Mouais…

Malgré sa mauvaise volonté, le jeune homme si un effort apparent de recherche… Qui fut récompens !

- Salazar ! Regard ça !

" _L'antédatation est une magie ancestrale… Elle est exercée depuis des décennies… Seulement, à l'ère de la modernité nous utilisons, comme pour beaucoup d'autres magies (la plus connue étant la Mobilium, qui est actuellement oubliée pour les Portoloins) nous utilisons donc, un simple objet… Cet exemple n'est absolument pas unique, en, effet… _"

- Le texte n'en dit pas plus…

- Ca veut dire que l'Antédatation est remplacé par autre chose ? Qu'elle ne sert pas vraiment actuellement ? C'est pour ça alors qu'il n'y avait pas de professeurs…

A suivre…

(1) Je sais que le "sorcellerie" n'est pas top, mais bon… C'était soit ça, soit "Magie" trois fois, en trois lignes… Si quelqu'un a un synonyme plus convainquant, je suis preneuse !

J'ai vaincuuuuuuu ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Il m'en aura fallu du temps, mais j'ai vaincu ce chapitre ! J'avoue tout de suite, j'ai eu du mal… Donc bon… Commentaires, Fleurs, Chocolats, Draco ou autre (menaces, bombes et autres objets dangereux pour ma vie, exceptés) sont à envoyer ici : 


	6. Où l'eau froide commence à échauffer les...

**_Auteur :_** Camille

Harry Potter

**_Titre :_** L'antédatation

**_Chapitre :_** 6/25 (Théoriquement)

**_Genre :_** Yaoi, léger X-Over si on connaît la seconde série, sinon, on n'y trouve pas ;;; , sérieux, yuri (?)

**_Rating :_** Mmm… Aucun ? Par contre, il risque d'y avoir un ou deux Spoilers sur le tome cinq… Mais rien de très clair… Enfin, je crois…

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. … Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient… (Donc on ne peut pas dire que Draco m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

**_Blabla de l'auteur :_** Alors… Adaptation d'un rêve… Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre six est enfin là ! Alors pour explication, je ne dirais qu'une chose : Gomeeeeeeeeen… Mais j'ai trop d'idées de fics en même temps… Promis, je me dépèche à écrire la suite de _A quoi bon…_

Sinon… Le concours Inter-ML va bientot reprendre. On vous attend pour la 5ième session !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**_RECHERCHE :_** Je cherche un(e) dessinatreur(trice) qui accèpterait d'illustrer deux ou trois fics (dont l'Anté…) Merci !

**_Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :_** Snape Rogue ; Draco Drago ; Slytherin Serpentard ; DCFM Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ; Longbottom Longdubat ; Weasel belette (c'est un surnom et un jeu de mot sur Weasley) ; Hufflepuff Poufsouffle ; Ravenclow Serdaigle ; Gryffindor Griffondor

**_Note :_** Vous avez en gras les dialogue, j'arrive plus à mettre les tirets avec Nuit. Jour. Nuit. Jour. Nuit. Jour. Nuit. Jour. Nuit. Jour. Nuit. Jour. Nuit.

Plic… Ploc… Plic. Ploc. Plicplocplicplocplicplocplic plocplicplocplicplocplicploc pl…

**ASSEZ !**

Severus Snape était un homme qui se déparait rarement de son calme, mais là, trop c'est trop ! Il l'avait signalé à Dumbledore… Et l'autre gâteux lui avait promis de faire quelque chose… Seulement, il était trois heures du matin et il pleuvait dans sa chambre !

Il commençait ses cours par quatre heures avec les Slytherins et les Gryffondors… Ca allait saigner !

oooOO°OOooo

"_Cher Ami,_

_Comme vous le savez surement déjà, Tonk a dû quitter le poste de DCFM. J'aimerai beaucoup que vous repreniez son travai… En effet, qui mieux que vous pourrait le faire ? Vous nous avez plusieurs fois par le passé prouvé votre valeur… Et je connais un grand nombre de personne qui serait heureux de vous revoir._

_Bien sur, j'ai déjà réglé tous les détails qui pourraient gêner votre venue…_

_Bien à vous,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

oooOO°OOooo

Harry arborait un large sourire. Seamus venait de lui apprendre que les cachots des Slytherins avaient été inondés… Et pas qu'un peu… Pansy venait d'arriver, le bas de sa robe détrempé, essayant visiblement de la sécher, avec une baguette tout autant humide…

Seulement… Il avait face à lui, **la** salle la plus dangereuse de Poudlard… LA salle de tous les dangers… CELLE qui cachait le pire monstre de Poudlard… En somme, il était devant la salle du cours de Potion…

Harry avait en effet toutes les raisons possibles et imaginables d'avoir peur. Il venait de voir rentrer un Severus Snape, fort énervé. Ce même Slytherin se trouvait en train de préparer une potion fort alambiquée nommée "_rubeus polus_" ou plus communement : "Embêtons Dumbly"…

**Taisez-vous ! Et sortez vos affaires !**

Les ingrédients s'inscrivaient lentement sur le tableau…

_15 cl d'eau pure_

_2 grains de mandragore_

_1 poil de la personne visé_

_5 grammes de poudre de licorne_

_9 gouttes de sang d'un être pur_

**Oh… J'oubliais… Potter avec Mr Malfoy. Granger avec Mlle Parkinson. Weasel avec Mr Goyle et Mr Crabbe. Finnigan avec Mr Zabini.**

Bon gré, mal gré, les deux maisons se mélangèrent au plaisir du Maître des Potions…

**Alors Harry, toujours aussi motivé par les recherches ? Susurra le blond qui n'avait que très peu apprécié de lire - en entier ! – Des magies connues par Sig-Marinea… Surtout pour rien !**

**Absolument… Répliqua sarcastiquement le Gryffindor. C'est quoi le '_sang d'un être pur_' ?**

**Bonne question… Monsieur, interpella le Slytherin, qu'est-ce que le dernier ingrédient ?**

**Oh… Excellente question de Monsieur Malfoy… 10 points pour votre maison, ajouta le professeur. C'est tout simplement le sang d'une personne vierge… Au moins, vous être tranquille avec votre partenaire… Il ne risque pas d'être souillé… 20 points en moins à Gryffindor pour n'être pas déjà allé chercher les composants, Mr Potter.**

Laissant le jeune homme s'étouffer devant tant de mauvaise foi, Snape s'éloigna pour traumatiser sa cible préférée : Neville Longbottom…

Le cours s'étirait dans une langueur intenable… Severus, impitoyable, avait, en presque deux heures, retiré près de cent points aux Rouges et Ors… Mais il avait aussi collé Goyle et Crabbe pour avoir tenté de noyer Ron dans leur chaudron… Millicent, qui avait la chance de se trouver avec Thomas Dean, avait passé tout le long du cours à pousser le « dalmatien », comme les Verts et Argents l'appelaient, à faire des erreurs… Ce qui avait fait perdre un certain nombre de points à l'attaqué et surtout de lui offrir le loisir de partager deux heures par soir jusqu'aux prochaines vacances avec le terrible professeur…

En somme, le cours était encore pire que le reste du temps… Mais arrivé au moment d'ajouter l'ultime ingrédient, la situation s'envenima un peu plus…

**Je… Je pense qu'il serait préférable que ça soit ton sang, fit simplement le blond en lui tendant le couteau rituel.**

**Monsieur Malfoy, dites-moi, vous avez déjà sauté le pas ? L'interrogea, malicieux, le brun.**

**Non… Avoua Dray. Enfin… Pas vraiment… Je… Laisse tomber, je te raconterai quand on bossera pour Dumbly…**

Harry s'entailla délicatement le poignet et laissa tomber neuf petites gouttes d'un sang carmin. Le Slytherin observa, fasciné, les tâches rouges se mêler à la potion translucide, qui peu à peu prenait la couleur des lèvres pleines et attirantes du Gryffondor… Il ressentit un élan, qu'il réfréna, vers le brun…

'_Mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…_'

oooOO°OOooo

Le Maître des Potions ricana sadiquement en voyant devant lui plus de 5 litres d'une potion dont Dumbledore allait se souvenir…

Cinq litres doucement rosés, comme les pétales de rose, qui lui rappelait tendrement les lèvres d'un être… Charmant… Toujours prêt à aider les autres… A la santé fragile… Oh, toi ! Cela fait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus… Ses yeux d'or… Son corps frêle et si fort ! Ooooh… Il allait devenir fou ! Quand le verrait-il enfin ? Lui et son sourire craquant, un peu coquin, d'enfant trop tôt grandi…

Severus se rembrunit… Il n'apprécierait sûrement pas sa vengeance…

oooOO°OOooo

L'ensemble de l'école se retrouvait au cœur une joyeuse ambiance dans la Grande Salle. Le soir était enfin arrivé, avec son début de Week-end… Les discussions animées avaient pour attentions leurs futurs préoccupations, les charmantes jumelles Patil qui devenaient de plus en plus belles et foule d'autres choses que seuls les jeunes gens peuvent avoir…

Snape, lui, avait discrètement versé sa potion dans le verre du sorcier le plus redouté, après Voldemort… Cette même personne venait d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Il était affublé d'une robe… Jaune à pois verts… Severus senti sa nausée revenir à grands pas… Surtout que celui-ci venait de lui faire un grand sourire radieux.

**Mes enfants !**

Tous levèrent les yeux vers leur directeur. Du côté des Gryffindors, on attendait la dernière idée folle et dangereuse de celui-ci… Pour les Ravenclows, seule l'arrivé d'un nouveau professeur pouvait nécessiter une annonce publique. Les Hufflepuffs pensaient plus à la date officielle des ASPIC et des BUSE… Quant aux Slytherins… Eux, ils espéraient une amélioration de leur sort…

**Comme vous le savez tous, les cachots ont un petit problème. En effet, le professeur Snape m'a prévenu, trop tard, de certains détails… Ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui vos camarades Slytherins sont dans l'obligation de déménager dans un autre endroit… Une tour…**

Les deux maisons ennemies se regardèrent horrifiées, alors que Severus se retenait d'étrangler son supérieur… Comment osait-il ! En plus de reporter la faute sur lui, il voulait mélanger ses merveilleux élèves à… A **ça** ! Il regrettait de moins en moins sa vengeance…

**En effet, dans l'esprit de resserrer les liens entre les maisons, les Slytherins iront à la tour Gryffindor ! Bon appétit à tous !**

Au milieu du brouhaha de la salle, le Directeur se rassit et but d'une traite son verre. Alors un fait étrange se produisit. L'auguste barbe blanche de Dumbledore se mit à changer de couleur, tout comme ses cheveux. D'un coup, la couleur se stabilisa sur le rose malabar.

Snape eut un sourire satisfait… Sous le regard suspicieux d'Albus. Celui-ci ne savait pas que la potion était bien loin de cesser… En réalité, il fallait une contre-potion… Et le vieillard était bien loin de la trouver… A vrai dire, même Severus ne la connaissait pas… Il faudrait attendre que le liquide se soit dissout… Comme tout le monde… Le Maitre des Potions eut un long sourire sadique…

oooOO°OOooo

**Je refuse !**

**Et en quel honneur ?**

**Je ne vais pas dormir avec des choses comme ça !**

**Et où veux-tu dormir ? Les cachots sont inondés… Mais si tu préfères dormir dans l'eau, va le dire au Directeur…**

Depuis près d'une heure, Hermione Granger entretenait cette discussion avec la _si_ charmante Lydia. Cette dernière refusait obstinément de dormir avec ses camarades Griffindors de 7ième année… Elle semblait avoir adopté cette manie qu'ont les Slytherins de dévaloriser ces derniers. Pansy et Millicent n'avaient pas fait autant de difficultés… Elles avaient juste exigé que la literie soit refait entièrement, que les draps soient uniquement en satin, d'avoir les meilleurs lits et bien sur que les autres ne restent pas à proximité…

Miss Johnson semblait avoir pris en haine ses collègues… La préfète rouge et or soupira… Elle se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore d'obstinait à mélanger les deux maisons ennemies… Bien sûr, loin de s'améliorer, leurs relations se dégradaient et devenaient la principale raison de la perte de points des deux rivaux. Inspirant profondément, Mademoiselle Granger sut ce qui lui restait à faire.

**STOOOOOOOOOP ! Si tu ne la fermes pas immédiatement, c'est direction les cachots. Ensuite, tu dormiras dans cette pièce et si ça ne te va pas, tu iras te plaindre ailleurs !**

Sortant, furieuse, Hermione se prit à penser qu'elle souhaitait beaucoup de plaisir à Harry pour dompter son camarade de chambrée

oooOO°OOooo

Contrairement aux crainte de son amie, Harry n'avait –fondamentalement- aucun problèmes… Il se trouvait avec Draco Malfoy, que la providence -appellée plus communément Albus Dumbledore- lui avait adjoint. Ou plus précisément celui-ci se trouvait d'ors et déjà dans sa salle de bain…

Il allait partager son lit avec Draco Malfoy. Il allait dormir avec Draco Malfoy. Il allait être proche de Draco Malfoy. Il allait peut-être rêver de Draco Malfoy. Il allait cauchemarder aux côtés de Draco Malfoy. Il allait se réveiller près de Draco Malfoy…

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas…

oooOO°OOooo

Être près de Harry… Dormir avec Harry… Se réveiller aux côtés de Harry… Risquer de… Enfin voilà, sous les yeux de Harry ! Nooooon ! Qu'allait-il penser ? Et si… Oh… Comment allaient-ils faire ?

Cela allait les mener au désastre… Pessimiste face aux évènements, le blond se dirigea vers la chambre, puis le lit. Il portait uniquement un boxer noir. Il remarqua dans un sourire que le brun portait exactement la même tenue qui… La longue traînée noire, attirant le regard, captivant _son_ regard, le laissant imaginer leurs destinations, avant de se reprendre rougissant…

Harry lui avait parfaitement remarqué le corps fuselé et tendre de son camarade. Un corps quasiment imberbe, plein de courbes d'homme qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à son âge… Mais il avait aussi vu le fin tissu cachant à peine la preuve de la virilité de son vis-à-vis…

Il se troublait à cette vue…

Ils se glissèrent rapidement, trop rapidement, dans le lit, pour remarquer le trouble de l'autre…

A suivre…

J'ai vaincuuuuuuu ! Il m'en aura fallu du temps, mais j'ai vaincu ce chapitre ! J'avoue tout de suite, j'ai eu du mal… Donc bon… Commentaires, Fleurs, Chocolats, Draco ou autre (menaces, bombes et autres objets dangereux pour ma vie, exceptés) sont à envoyer ici : -david arobase


	7. Où Snape et Draco se pose des questions

**_Auteur :_** Camille

**_Base :_** Harry Potter

**_Titre :_** L'antédatation

**_Chapitre :_** 7/25 (Théoriquement)

**_Genre :_** Yaoi, sérieux, yuri (?)

**_Rating :_** Mmm… NC-13, Par contre, il risque d'y avoir un ou deux Spoilers sur le tome cinq… Mais rien de très clair… Enfin, je crois…

**_Disclaimer_** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à J. … Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient… (Donc on ne peut pas dire que Draco m'appartient un peu comme ça ? Nan ? Dommage…)

**_Blabla de l'auteur :_** Alors… Adaptation d'un rêve… Non, vous ne rêvez pas, le chapitre sept est enfin là ! Alors pour explication, je ne dirais qu'une chose : Gomeeeeeeeeen… Mais j'ai trop d'idées de fics en même temps… Promis, je me dépèche à écrire la suite de _A quoi bon…_

Sinon… Le concours Inter-ML va reprendre. On vous attend pour la 5ième session !

De même, avec Prune, Isa et Soal nous vous préparons un belle surprise, pour tous les fan de HP…

Bonne lecture à tous !

**_RECHERCHE :_** Je cherche un(e) dessinatreur(trice) qui accèpterait d'illustrer deux ou trois fics (dont l'Anté…) Merci !

**_Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :_** Snape Rogue ; Draco Drago ; Slytherin Serpentard ; DCFM Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ; Longbottom Longdubat ; Weasel belette (c'est un surnom et un jeu de mot sur Weasley) ; Hufflepuff Poufsouffle ; Ravenclow Serdaigle ; Gryffindor Griffondor

**_L'antédatation_**

Draco s'éveilla peu à peu dans la chaleur du lit et de son compagnon allongé sur lui… Il poussa un grognement…

#Putain, Zabini, casse-toi… Râla-t-il tout en ouvrant les yeux.

Rouge… Le plafond du lit était rouge… Pas vert, ni même vermillon, hein… Juste rouge profond, le rouge du sang séché, coagulé… Mouais… Enfin c'était pas vert… Pas comme dans **sa** chambre…

Donc, s'il n'était pas dans son cher cosy, ce n'était pas le Slytherin, qui se trouvait contre lui… Putain de cramoisi…

Emergeant lentement mais sûrement, le blond compris enfin que la bouillotte contre lui était Potter et non Blaise, à cause d'un énième cauchemar… En effet, depuis plusieurs années, celui-ci semblait capter tous les cauchemars des habitants de Poudlard…

Le survivant quant à lui était lové contre l'héritier Malfoy sans aucune gêne. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres. Son corps pressé contre celui du Vert et Argent ne cachait rien de son trouble, de son envie… Ce qui attira immédiatement un superbe rougissement au blond, qui se trouvait dans le même cas… Il s'échappa de la chaleur et du parfum entêtant de luxure du brun, allant regarder la composition de la bibliothèque.

Il espérait à juste titre que la fraîcheur de la pièce calmerait toute son ardeur… Néanmoins au bout de quelques très longues minutes, il réanima le feu. Laissant courir ses doigts sur les reliures des livres, il lut certains titres…

_L'art des potions_ de Severus Snape… _Comment piéger un psychopathe enragé_ de Gryffyndor… _Mille et une manières de se défendre_ par Minerve… _Le courage dans la fuite_ de Lise Sakrésor… Mon dieu… Obnubilé, par Voldy… _Kama-Sutra gay_… Oh, oh… Nous y voilà…

Alors que le jeune homme prenait le livre, son brun compagnon se réveillait lui dans les draps encore bouillants de leur tendresse… Il vit soudain le blond tenir entre ses doigts un livre à la reliure en cuir rouge, l'ouvrir et le feuilleter, malgré le rouge lui montant aux oreilles.

#Draco ? Soufflât-il, incertain de sa vision…

Celui-ci étonné, sursauta, laissant tomber le livre. Harry se leva et vient ramasser l'ouvrage. L'autre le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui poser une simple question.

#Tu es gay ?

Singeant un poisson hors de l'eau, le Survivant hochait la tête, avant de nier totalement les faits, rougissant… Un haussement de sourcil lui répondit…

#Hermione et Ron…

#Hermione ? Miss Je-sais-tout ?

#Y'en a pas d'autres à Poudlard… Et oui, Hermione… OK, l'idée était de Ron…

#Me disais aussi… Y'a de jolies illustrations…

Le dernier membre du Trio infernal rougit de nouveau… Merci Hermione pour tes superbes sorts… En effet, cette dernière en avait lancé un pour que l'un des deux jeunes hommes de l'image soit Harry et que l'autre soit en fonction de l'humeur de la personne qui regardait le livre… Ce qui voulait dire que…

#Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi bien foutu… Enfin, je me trouve pas mal aussi au dessus de toi…

_'A l'aide, quelqu'un… Merlin… Dumbledore… Voldemort ! Quelqu'uuuuuuuuuuuuun, heeeeeeeeeeeeelpeuuuuuuuuuuh !_'

La providence apparut sous le nom de la préfète de Gryffyndor…

#Je vais la tuer !

#Granger, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

#**Votre** chose…

#Notre _chose_ ?

#Oui, ta Johnson ! Va la tuer, la pendre, en faire de la charcuterie, mais fais-la taire !

Harry regardait son amie, très étonné… Elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs… Elle, si calme, si posée, paraissait prête à tuer n'importe qui…

#Elle a passé la nuit à se plaindre… Les filles sont donc venues **aussi** se plaindre et je n'ai **rien** pu dormir… Alors arrange ton problème… Et tant qu'on y est, fait lui comprendre que **même** Parkinson sait ne pas trop se plaindre face au fait de dormir chez nous…

#On parle de la même ? Demanda le blond,a lors que la jeune fille s'asseyait sur le lit, comme à bout de nerfs…

#Oui… Elle a juste réclamé d'avoir les meilleurs lits, que la literie soit faite de neuve, que personne ne soit dans les parages… Trois fois rien en somme… Mais elle… Elle !

#OK, j'ai compris Granger… Si je vais lui parler à la folle furieuse, tu te lèveras de notre lit et surtout, tu sortiras de notre chambre ?

#Oh… Oui…

Un peu abasourdi par la scène, qui venait de se passer et dont il se sentait totalement exclu, Harry regarda sa meilleure amie ressortir de la chambre et son ex ennemi de toujours attraper une luxueuse robe de chambre en soie avant de suivre celle qu'il avait si longtemps surnommée "Sang-de-bourbe"… Avant de voir rentrer son meilleur ami, aussi sonné que lui…

#C'est Malfoy que je viens de voir sortir pour aller jeter la nouvelle du souk qu'elle met chez les filles ?

Harry, lui, envisageait de changer la plaque sur la porte… "Hall de gare" à la place de "Harry Potter" Ca pourrait être pas mal, hein ? Surtout, ça serait très réaliste de sa situation… Et là dessus, Ron continuait à déblatérer sur combien Lydia avait été odieuse cette nuit et qu'il avait dû se forcer à accueillir Hermione dans sa chambre et son lit pour qu'elle puisse un peu dormir…

_'3615 Raconter moi votre vie, pourrait être pas mal aussi… Oh, tiens… Si je rate l'examen de prof de DCFM, je pourrais me proposer comme psychologue à Poudlard… Ca pourrait être une bonne idée…'_

#Nan, mais tu te rends compte ? Là dessus, l'autre lui a dit que…

'_Surtout que j'aurai déjà de l'expérience… Déjà quand je rencontrais Voldy, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me raconter ce qui lui étais arrivé… Comme si j'en avais envie… Comme la fois où…'_

#Et puis là dessus, tu as Zabini qui me soutiens que les cognards ont été inventé en…

_'Et puis la fois où il a commencé à me raconter comment il allait torturer ma future femme… C'est peut-être pour ça que j'aime pas les femmes… Naaaaaaaan… Je les aimais pas déjà avant… Ca doit être quand Cho m'a embrassé que j'ai définitivement été dégoûté…'_

#Nan, mais t'imagine Harry ! Nott est sûr que Snape et MacGo couchent ensemble…

'_Alala__… Si elle avait pas été là, je serai peut-être bi… Snape et MacGo…'_

#QUOAAAAA ? Snape et MacGo ?

#Ben, ouais… Comme quoi faut pas se fier aux apparences… Et pendant ce temps, t'as Goyle qui…

'_Ohmondieu__… Ohmondieu…'_

oooOO°OOooo

#Mais, mais… Dray…

#M'appelles pas comme ça !

#L'appelles pas comme ça !

#Comment tu peux me dire **ça** ! On dirait que tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

#Je suis ton préfet !

#C'est ton préfet !

#Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

#Je sais bien, mais Voldy est mort, on doit se calmer…

#Il sait bien, mais…

Une scène surréaliste se passait devant les yeux d'Hermione… Malfoy entrain d'engueuler une Sang pur, c'est déjà pas commun… Mais entendre en plus de cela, une Parkinson répéter tout ce que le blond disait relevait du burlesque…

#De toutes façons, nous sommes l'élite !

#Peut-être mais nous sommes aussi **chez** Dumbledore et surtout dans la maison du grand gagnant de Voldemort… Alors calme !

#Heu… Comme il dit !

#Pansy, ta gueule, arrête de répéter tout ce que je dis !

#Mais…

Les autres ne voudraient jamais la croire… Elle aurait bien besoin de la parole de Lavande et de Parvati pour qu'ils la croient…

oooOO°OOooo

'_Cher Albus,_

_Je vois que vous avez d'ors et déjà planifié tout pour que ma venue soit facilitée… Je ne peux donc que m'incliner et accepter votre proposition…_

_A vrai dire, elle me fait chaud au cœur… Vous savez combien j'ai apprécié enseigner à Poudlard. Je ne pensais pas que cette occasion serait renouvelée, surtout depuis la mort de Patmol…Il est vrai que depuis ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, je n'arrive plus à être aussi optimisme qu'autrefois… Mais…Vous avez éclairé ma journée de cette excellente nouvelle !_

_Je pense pouvoir me libérer pour le début de la prochaine lune…_

_A très bientôt,_

_R.L.'_

Il reposa sa plume… Combien ça allait lui paraître étrange d'enseigner à nouveau… Et lui, le sait-il qu'il prendrait un poste… Et surtout, **ce** poste-ci… Enfin… A Dieu vat !

Il fallait laisser le temps au temps de faire son œuvre… Espérons qu'elle lui soit enfin favorable, un petite fois dans sa vie…

oooOO°OOooo

L'honorable représentant de Poudlard était devant un très grand problème… Il devait aujourd'hui, présenter son plan d'enseignement pour l'an prochain aux tout autant honorables représentants de parents d'élèves, tels que la vaporeuse Narcissa Malfoy –qui siégeait là-bas depuis la mort magique de son mari- ou le si odieux couple Chang…

Normalement, le sorcier le plus craint du monde après Harry Potter et Voldemort ne tremblait pas de peur devant cette assemblée aussi hétérogène que possible… Seulement… Là, sa barbe passait du jaune canari au bleu à pois rouge… Ils n'allaient pas du tout aimer… Mais alors pas du tout…

Il entendait déjà les hurlements de Madame Chang, comme quoi on se moquait de tout dans cette école… A vrai dire, depuis que le Survivant avait décliné les vingt-cinq demandes en mariage de leur "merveilleuse" enfant, rien n'allait à Poudlard à leur sens…

Il n'échapperait pas non plus aux hurlements de Madame Veuve Malfoy devant ce crime de lèse-mode et bon goût… Elle ne manquerait pas de lui expliquer pendant de longues heures comment conjuguer les couleurs de ses vêtements… Bref… La réunion risquait d'être longue **et** dure…

Il avait pourtant essayé de se débarrasser de cette encombrante couleur… Ni les colorations moldues, ni les sorts ne fonctionnaient… Il avait même tenté de se couper la barbe, mais sans effet… Elle repoussait immédiatement… Et encore plus longue… Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Bien sur, Severus, lui, ne savait rien là dessus… Il faisait actuellement des recherches pour l'aider…

Heureusement qu'il avait des collègues dévoués comme Severus…

oooOO°OOooo

Pourquoi avait-il affirmé à Albus qu'il lui ferait des recherches sur sa "mystérieuse maladie" ? Il aurait pu accuser un sort à retardement de Voldemort… Nan ? Ca aurait peut-être fait trop gros…

Déjà il avait dit que la patinoire qui tenait lieu de toilette aux filles, en était un… Dumbledore se serait peut-être posé des questions… Ou peut-être pas… Bref… Au moins, ils étaient débarrassés de Mimi Geignarde, elle ne viendrait plus le reluquer pendant sa douche ou même perturber ses précieuses potions !

Enfin…

#Lydia tu es sûre de ton coup ?

#Bien sur, BJ !

Le Potion Master se tendit… Cette élève avait quelque chose d'étrange… Il devait en savoir plus…

#Avec le fait que les cachots sont inondés, la surveillance est moindre… Je pourrais plus facilement l'approcher…

#Pourtant ce matin il t'a jeté…

#Où est le problème ? Il sait où est son plus grand intérêt, c'est pour cela qu'il suit Dumbly… Sinon, il sait parfaitement que le plus fort est forcement le meilleur… Il serait parfait pour nous…

#Et que voudras-tu en faire après ?

#Bah ! Un esclave… Il semble avoir un joli cul… Tu verras, tu aimeras ça…

#Je te fais confiance ma belle… Ca fait si longtemps par contre que je n'ai pas pu t'avoir, toi… Ca ne te dirais pas de venir me voir…

Un long rire glacial envahit la pièce, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve vide, laissant Snape plein d'interrogations…

Il décida d'aller directement faire une recherche sur "BJ"… Il faudrait peut-être qu'il autorise Draco et Potter à faire des recherches dans sa bibliothèque… Peut-être…

oooOO°OOooo

Le jeune homme s'étira dévoilant à son vis-à-vis un ventre plat et doucement doré… Ils venaient de passer plusieurs longues heures dans d'antiques grimoires à la recherche d'un indice aussi minime soit-il...  
Il observa le blond en face de lui quelques secondes... Il avait bien changé depuis la chute de Voldemort... Il était moins sombre, plus ouvert... Bon, c'était pas encore un joyeux drille, hein... Mais... Le changement était palpable chez lui. Sa participation pendant la guerre avait été forte... Il avait trahi son père avant de s'apercevoir que celui-ci avait fait de même -par intérêt... Avec la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, Draco avait été un véritable soutient, en ne le traitant pas comme un héros, mais comme il l'avait toujours fait. Ils avaient tous les deux, à défaut de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, établis des liens de complicité, souvent mal compris par les autres. Bien sûr, ils se tapaient toujours mutuellement sur les nerfs par moment -particulièrement quand Malfoy prenait ses airs supérieurs- mais ils étaient capable de collaborer, comme ils l'avaient fait pendant la guerre...  
- Dis... Pour la potion, demanda le brun se souvenant soudain des paroles de l'autre...  
- Heu... Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle ?  
- Vip !  
- Harryyyyyyyyyy... Couina l'autre, désespéré.  
- Notre petit Draco aurait-il quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Questionna Harry, malgré le pincement au cœur qu'il avait.  
- Non ! S'exclamât-il. Juste que... Tu comprends... Heu... Des fois... Pas souvent... Enfin... Ca arrive que... Heu... Quand j'en ai vraiment envie... Enfin... Tu comprends ?  
- Non.  
- Ah... Tu sais... Des fois, un homme a des... besoins ? Des envies... Par là... Plus bas... Enfin... Tu vois ? Le brun rougit, ne sachant pas trop si c'était à cause du fait que le blond le faisait, si c'était parce que lui-même l'avait déjà fait ou si c'était à cause de ce à quoi l'héritier Malfoy pouvait penser durant ses plaisirs solitaires ou ce à quoi Harry espérait qu'il rêve…

oooOO°OOooo

Alors que les deux jeunes hommes, les professeurs tenaient un conseil de guerre… Ou plus précisément, Albus leur avait demandé de se réunir. Tous craignaient une nouvelle idée fantasque du vieil homme. Seulement, aucun d'entre eux n'avait pensé que Dumbledore oserait demander ça…

#Il en est hors de question, Professeur ! Je refuse de me ridiculiser, ainsi !

#Mais, Severus, imaginez combien ils seront heureuuuuuux…

#Je n'ai pas échappé à Voldemort pour mourir de honte pour ça !

#Mais…

#JE REFUSE !

#Un bonbon au citron ?

Le maître des potions soupira… Il ne comprendrait jamais le directeur… Mais là il refusait de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il ne le ferait pas !

#Je ne peux pas rester, Albus… J'ai des recherches à faire…

#Pour ma barbe ? demanda intéressé l'homme.

#Non.

oooOO°OOooo

Gênés de la tournure de leur discussion, ils s'abymèrent (1) dans leurs études. Ce fut Ron et Dean, interloqués par leurs absences, qui leur rappelèrent l'heure du dîner.

Le charmant professeur Dumbledore avait eut une idée de génie. Il avait décidé de faire manger les deux maisons ennemies ensemble. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le repas le plus étrange qu'il leur fut donné de voir à Poudlard.

Les rouges et or découvraient leurs rivaux comme étant des personnes normales, pouvant même rire et faire des plaisanteries…

Les verts et argent s'aperçurent que même si les Gryffindors étaient étranges, il était possible de cohabiter avec eux…

Plus tard dans leur chambre, Draco demanderait à Harry si Colins était bel et bien toujours en admiration devant lui, si Seamus ne faisait que de parler des ornithorynques, si Luna mangeait souvent avec eux, si, si… Si la vie pouvait être ainsi plus souvent…

Bien plus tard, quand Ron eut fini sa ronde avec Hermione, quand il eut rejoint ses autres compagnons et qu'ils aient bu de la Bierreaubeurre, il demanderait si Malfoy était toujours aussi détendu, si Pansy collait toujours le blond, si Millicend était toujours aussi sympathique, si, si…

Mais pour l'instant, ils savouraient tous le plaisir d'être ensemble détendus, découvrant leur nouvelle… amitié ?

Enfin… Presque tous…

'_Je hais ce Potter !_'

A suivre…

(1) Il existe bien ce verbe, hein ? gros doute d'un coup

J'ai vaincuuuuuuu ! Il m'en aura fallu du temps, mais j'ai vaincu ce chapitre ! J'avoue tout de suite, j'ai eu du mal… Donc bon… Commentaires, Fleurs, Chocolats, Draco ou autre (menaces, bombes et autres objets dangereux pour ma vie, exceptés) sont à envoyer ici : -david arobase laposte . net


End file.
